Wildest Dreams
by agentromanoff
Summary: I had the whole entire world at my feet, yet I didn't seem to want any of it. I didn't know what I wanted in life at all, until I met him. A man I met by chance through an unfortunate event, in an unfortunate circumstance. I never dreamed I would fall in love, especially not with someone as wonderful and as unique as Jimmy Darling.


**Hello Everyone! I've been MIA from here for a couple of years now, life has just gotten in the way, work and university etc but I've decided to take a crack at writing again (well, writing anything but my dissertation for that matter). I will be a little bit rusty so please be patient with me as I ease back into this, I promise to try my best!**

 **I have a new obsession as of late with all things American Horror Story, in particular all things Evan Peters. I have a few ideas in mind but for just now I'm going to run with this one and see where it takes me! I would appreciate any comments or feedback on this whatsoever, like I said, I haven't written anything that isn't uni related in a long time so I might not be too great to start off with. Its been so long since I've wrote anything just for me and for my love of writing so I can't wait to see where this goes and what you all think of it! This will be a Jimmy Darling and OC story but as I said, I have many ideas and may start some other stories. But in the time being, I hope you all enjoy this and I can't wait to hear from you!**

"What are you doing here?"

My breathing still heavy, I stared at him wide eyed with a small grin on my face. However, his facial expression did not mirror my own. His usual soft gaze was somewhat stern, his brows furrowed and an attempt at a frown on his face. Upon realising this, my face too fell.

"What," he started, paused with a sigh which somewhat softened his face "What are you doing here Scarlett?" He asked looking confused but I couldn't understand why, didn't he realise?

"I'm here for you," I kept my gaze fixated on him, "My parents, they…they made me chose and I chose you." I explained and his face grew harder, a harsh contrast from what it was usually.

"How could you do that?" he almost spat

"How could I not?!" I snapped back at him, not meaning to sound as angry as I did.

"How could you do that?" he repeated but it was not a question, it was more a mutter to himself as he backed away from me, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Jimmy, whats wrong?" I asked desperately, approaching him "Is this not what you want? I don't understand, why are you so mad at me?" I asked, my eyes daring to fill with tears.

"You shouldn't have done this," he shook his head, "this is the wrong decision." He said defiantly. I looked at him more baffled,

"How is this the wrong decision? This is my choice, the right choice. With you there is no other choice, its you. Its always going to be you." I reached out to take his hands which he snatched away, the hard look still etched on his face.

"You're wrong," he countered, "This is the wrong choice, I am the wrong choice!" he pointed to himself as I shook my head defiantly, the tears falling down my cheeks. How could this be happening? Of all the ways I imagined this moment to be, this was never it. I was supposed to show up, he would take me in his arms, kiss me, tell me he loved me and never dare to let me go. But this, this man who stood before me was not the one I was so familiar with. Something in him had changed.

"If this is about what my parents said, they're wrong-"

"No, they're not-" he briefly interrupted before I did the same

"Yes they are-" I pathetically began to whimper before I was interrupted once more,

"NO, Scarlett, they're not." He yelled the first part before lowering his voice again, it was still harsh. "They are so right about this. You have your whole life ahead of you, you can go to college and have all of these other amazing experiences and opportunities. You can have this amazing life, an amazing normal life." The tears are now streaming down my face as I suddenly realise that this is not about me, its about him. And its breaking my heart. "That's never going to happen for me." He shook his head, looking solemn and no longer angry, but still frustrated. "I'm stuck here, and that's okay. But I won't have that for you, I won't have that." He shook his head as did I.

"No, you don't understand I don't want that, any of it." I advanced towards him and took his face in my hands, forcing him to look directly in my eyes "All I want is you, I want that life with you" My hands were forcefully shoved away from his face as he backed off. "I've already told my parents I'm not going to college, that I'm staying here, with you."

"Here?" he half laughed though there was no doubt that he found nothing about this remotely funny. "What are you going to do here?"

"Be with you." I said almost pathetically, desperately. I could have swore his face softened again when I said this before he regained his composure. He looked at the ground and took a deep breath, his whole body tensed. I thought he was going to start crying, but he didn't. Without looking up at me, he spoke with no emotion

"I don't want you here." My heart stopped, my breathing hitched in my throat and my mouth went dry.

"You don't mean that," I whispered shaking my head

"Yes, I do." He still didn't look at me

"I don't believe you." I defended, "I know what you're doing, you're just trying to do whats right by me and I get that but you don't have to." I cried, trying to convince him as well as myself that he didn't really mean the words he was saying.

"Don't believe me all you want, but it's the truth" How could he be so cruel, so cold? This was a stranger standing before me, not the man I fell in love with. I felt like everything around me was falling apart, here I was giving up everything for him when he didn't want me.

We stood there, I'm not sure how long for exactly. Me, wet faced staring at him, looking for any form of reaction from him. He remained looking down, unable to look me in the eyes. I felt sick, physically sick. A huge lump formed in my throat and my stomach was churning. I felt like I couldn't breathe and the pain in my chest was unbearable. It took all the courage and mental energy to speak again,

"What about everything we've been through, everything you said?" I whispered, it took him moments to respond.

"I shouldn't have let it go on as long as it did." Again, he refused to look up at me.

Suddenly, I felt furious. All of my pain and sorrow was suddenly repressed and I felt instead a burning rage inside the pit of my stomach.

"You bastard!" I lunged forward and shoved his shoulders harshly, but it barely had an impact on his strong stance, this only angered me more "At least have the balls to look at me when you're telling me everything you ever said to me was complete and utter bullshit!" I shoved him again, this time he stumbled slightly backwards, he looked at me solemnly,

"I'm sorry-" I cut him off by slapping him hard across the face. His head whipped to the side, and he exhaled deeply at the impact.

"Don't you dare," I spat, I had started crying again at this point, almost sobbing. I grabbed the suitcase I abandoned at my feet and turned away from him. I had to get away, I couldn't bare to look at him or hear anything else he had to say.

I began to storm away, panting for various reasons. The tightness in my chest remained and the nausea returned. My head was pounding and my eyes were raw from tears. I had only managed a few steps before I heard Jimmy call behind me,

"Scarlett," I ignored him. "Its really late, let me take you home," Home. The word twisted the knife further, I had left my home with my parents to a new one with Jimmy. Except that wasn't happening. "It's not safe!" He called again

"Go to hell! You don't give a shit about me, don't pretend that you care!" I didn't bother to turn as I yelled back at him.

"Scarlett-" He began to call again before I interrupted

"Fuck you, and don't you dare follow me!" these were the last words out of my mouth before I continued the journey back to my parents house.

Jimmy was right. It was late, it was dark and probably not safe at all. But I didn't care. I no longer cared about anything. Not my own safety or if I even made it home. I just had to get away from that place, away from him. The walk home was only 20 minutes, by my strong strides it probably only took 15. The whole way home I didn't cry. I didn't know what to do, what to think. The last place I wanted to go was home, but where else could I go? The thought made me want to start crying again but I bit my lip and held it back. I came to the street my parents house was on and came to the corner it sat on. I paused at the end of the path and took a deep breath. I just knew they wouldn't be happy, not one bit. They were furious when I chose to leave, and here I was not even 2 hours later back again. I would hardly be surprised if they slammed the door in my face.

I began my descent down the path and came to a halt at the door, my arm extended ready to open the door. I didn't feel right letting myself in, not when just earlier this evening I gave up the right to do so. I raised my hand and gave a loud knock on the door. Not seconds later was I met with the face of my mother at the door, looking every bit surprised to see me.

"Scarlett?" she asked surprised, not looking as stern as she did the last time I saw her that night

"Mom, please don't say I told you so" I pleaded in a whisper, my eyes filling once more and I swore hers did too. She merely nodded her head and moved aside to let me into the house. Without another word to her, or my Father who I noticed standing by the kitchen doorway watching me in surprise, I made my way upstairs and straight to my bedroom.

Closing the door behind me, I dropped the suitcase by my feet before walking over to my bed. I lay down on my side, facing away from the door before I began to sob uncontrollably. Horrible, loud and painful sobs which were paired with fat warm tears falling down my cheeks and I felt a dull aching in my chest. It wasn't long before I began hiccupping and trying to catch my breath from crying so deeply. My heart was broken and I couldn't see how it would ever get any better. What an utterly abysmal day. The day Jimmy Darling broke my heart.


End file.
